Douse Your Enthusiasm
Overview Summary #Travel to Fehj's village in Zehlon Reach and acquire a jug of water. #Drop the jug of water near Fehj's fireworks to "disarm" them. #See Elder Nofuun for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Nofuun in Plains of Jarin (during Canthan New Year festivals) Requirements :Must be Level 5 (or higher) Reward :*2,000 XP (Note: XP's earned in all festival quests do NOT count toward leveling heroes) :*300 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points :*25 Lunar Tokens :*1 Sugary Blue Drink Preliminary Dialogue :Elder Nofuun: "Hey! You lousy kid! Stop running around with that sparkler. You will burn down the town!" :Fehj: "You can't tell me what do do ''sic], old man. You're not my father."'' :Elder Nofuun: "I know your father, you little ragamuffin. he was always getting into trouble, too." :Fehj: "Yeah? My dad says you're an old stick in the mud, Elder "No Fun"." :Elder Nofuun: "You show some respect for your elders, boy." :Fehj: "No fun. No fun. The elder always has no fun! Nah nah. Can't catch me!" :Elder Nofuun: "You petulant little ringworm. Get out of my sight before I curse your whole clan!" Dialogue :"That Fehj really lights my fuse, but my anger is not misguided. My son burned down his favorite tent when he was about Fehj's age. Threw his spark stick into the air and it landed right on the tent. Foomp. Gone. He was lucky nobody was inside. I need to teach Fehj a lesson. Will you help me? :Fehj keeps his stash of festival fireworks back at the village. Go to the '''Zehlon Reach' and destroy his cache before he burns down the whole place. And if that bugger happens to get hit with stagnant swamp water in the process consider it acceptable "collateral damage."'' ::Accept: "This should be a sopping good time." ::Reject: "I don't want to be a wet noodle, but I am." ::When asked about quest: "Find a '''jug of water' in the Zehlon Reach. Fehj and his stash sholud not be hard to find." '''Intermediate Dialogue (Fehj)' :"Hey! What the...? Did Elder Nofuun put you up to this? That wrinkled old coot! I'm gonna tell my dad. You tell Nofuun that this doesn't end here!" Reward Dialogue :"Ha! I wish I could have seen the look on that little grub lance's face when you doused his precious fireworks. Maybe now he will think twice before running around here with those blasted sparking sticks. Here take this and help me celebrate our victory over the scourge of youth." Walkthrough Travel to Elder Nofuun, who is just west of the entrance to the Sunspear Great Hall. After a small conversation between Elder Nofuun and Fehj, you will be able to accept the quest. Travel to the north-west corner of Zehlon Reach. The Jug of Water will be in the water path next to the houses. Fehj is just north of where you found the jug. Drop the water on the four baskets next to Fehj to complete the quest. If you drop the Jug of Water in the wrong spot, you can pick it up again to then drop it on the baskets. Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive with A Burning Desire. *When another party member has A Burning Desire, the jug of water will not spawn in Zehlon Reach. Trivia *The title of this quest is likely a reference to the TV show "Curb Your Enthusiasm". Category:Nightfall quests Category:Canthan New Year quests Category:Gives Sunspear points